Evening Rain
by A Evening Rain
Summary: Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden empeorar siempre pasa algo que te puede arrastrar hasta el fondo y esto es algo que Nanoha aprenderá de que la vida es una cruel realidad, lograra superar todo eso y encontrar de nuevo su camino de regreso para poder?


Bueno antes que nada tenemos que decir que MSLN no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes por más que queramos que así sea

**Anvi:** Bueno antes de iniciar quiero decir que somos A Evening Rain un grupo de dos personas, el cual esta conformado por Melody y por mi que soy Anviun o Anvi

**Melody:** my, my .o y Anviun que me inspira con su gran gran amistad!!, Hola mundo!! –salta de alegría-

**Anvi:** La inspiración es mutua =D!!! y nuestra amistad también Muahahahahaha

**Melody:** wiii!! Que comience la historia!! .!!! –salta y abraza a Anviun-

**Anvi:** Yey!! Que inicie nuestra historia y esperemos sea de su agrado!

»«»«»«»«

**Capitulo I: Dulce Realidad**

El día había llegado, tanto Nanoha como su padre tomaron el tren que los llevaría lejos; en esos momentos recorrían los vagones en busca del que les corresponde, se detienen hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza en ella se encuentra el numero 07 pegado a la puerta con bordes verdes, su padre se había encargado de tomar los mejores asientos de lujo y al abrir la puerta Nanoha se sorprendió un poco pues parecía una gran habitación con bordes dorados, con una tapicería roja hecha de cuero que hace juego con la madera pintada de un rojo oscuro, al entrar dejaron sus cosas en unos pequeños compartimientos que se encuentran debajo de los asientos y al momento de hacerlo la ojiazul se percata de los curiosos diseños del tapete que cubría el suelo este tenia estampados de hojas de otoño.

Después de haber guardado sus pertenencias ambos se sientan quedando uno frente al otro Nanoha aparta la vista de su padre para ver por la ventana del vagón percatándose que la cortina verde está cerrada, queriendo ver hacia el exterior abre la cortina atándola con los hilos dorados y una ves hecho esto observa a todas las personas del exterior sin mayor interés, después de un rato suelta un suspiro y se acomoda mejor en su asiento, su vista vuelve a recorrer la habitación y al no encontrar algo mas interesante mira el techo, era el único lugar que no había recorrido con la vista, aunque no era el sitio mas interesante ya que solo cuenta con un pequeño ducto que permitía la circulación del aire, su mirada regreso a la ventana cuando se escucho la señal de partida del tren.

Sus ojos azules no se despegan de la ventana, con forme avanzan mira pasar los arboles y como el viento se lleva a las hojas por el cielo, de alguna manera Nanoha siente envidia de la libertad que tienen pues para ella una persona que tiene herido el corazón se sentía encerrada y sin ninguna salida, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y sin poder evitar en pensar el porque de su situación incomoda.

_Porque de todas las personas en el mundo tenia que pasarle eso a ella…_ -piensa Nanoha cerrando los ojos intentando en vano retener sus lagrimas y a pesar de entrar a túneles los cuales brindaban unos momentos de oscuridad a los vagones su tristeza podía ser perceptible, sus lagrimas brillaban como estrellas en un cielo atormentado.

Nanoha solo es consiente de ella misma y de su padre el cual descansa en el sillón de cuero rojo, sonríe con amargura al escuchar crujir el sillón cuando su padre se acomoda un poco, aquel sonido podía representar a su propio corazón quebrándose por recordar la perdida de su madre.

Su padre había decidió viajar tan lejos como fuera posible del lugar donde se encuentra su esposa, tanto el como Nanoha no soportaban la perdida sobretodo cuando ella representaba todo para ellos.

_No te desprecio por irte, no te odio por desaparecer, se que me cuidabas y me amaba también se que sigues haciéndolo desde el cielo…_ –Nanoha lleva una mano a su pecho a la altura de su corazón- _extraño ese amor que solo tu me brindabas, tanto es mi anhelo que me duele_ –posa sus ojos azules en su padre- _y se que el también trata de ocultarlo, lo se bien porque algunas noches me he escurrido al dormitorio para ver entre la puerta un poco abierta como habla contigo arrodillado cerca de la cama pero a pesar de ello siempre me anima diciéndome cuanto me parezco a ti, que tu sonrisa es mía al igual que mis ojos azules –_deja de ver a su padre para posar su mirada en la venta y la mano que permanecía en su pecho la coloca en la fría ventana, respira profundamente y suelta el aliento lentamente empañando la ventana dejando en el cristal la marca de su mano, ese frio que recorría su palma de la mano al tenerla apoyada

_este frio representa…_ - Nanoha no pudo terminar la frase, su mirada se fija en su mano la cual lentamente esta enfriándose, sus ojos con cada parpadeo los siente mas pesados el cansancio esta abordando y los únicos sonidos que llegan a sus oídos son los ruidos que hace el tren al pasar por las vías, llego un momento en que todo quedo casi en completo silencio y sin nadie esperárselo un fuerte estruendo acompañado con el crujir de los vagones, el brusco movimiento, fierros retorciéndose, gritos de dolor y agonía invadían el lugar.

_Aahh… porque no puedo…haa….mo…verme…._ –sus palabras salen en un susurro- _mi estomago… me duele…_ -piensa e intenta abrir sus ojos- _porque no puedo ver…_ -su mirada se encuentra nublada- _que es esta sensación cálida…?_ –su sangre inicia a correr por su frente y a deslizarse lentamente cubriendo a su paso el ojo azulado de Nanoha con aquel color carmesís- es mi sangre… -su ropa también se esta manchando de aquel color tan peculiar, una vez que es consiente de lo que pasa intento ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas que tiene en esos momentos, su vista se ha recuperado un poco por lo que no cree en lo que esta mirando, todo a su alrededor esta boca arriba, lo que antes era techo a hora es el suelo.

Su cuerpo le dolía como jamás imagino, varias contusiones notables en su piel y a pesar de ese dolor pudo lentamente ponerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaron, la preocupación le invadió al no ver a su padre- Papá… PAPA!!!! –las lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas- donde estas… donde estas papá –la desesperación se notaba en la voz de Nanoha- n-no lo veo, no por favor no… -continua buscándolo con la mirada y al no encontrarlo decide salir por la ventana, tal vez había salido a buscar ayuda, pero al apenas tocar de nuevo el suelo su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas, a las lejanías podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas y gente pidiendo ayuda pero conforme su conciencia se perdía en una gran oscuridad todo inicio a quedar tan silencioso.

Cuando abrió los ojos no reconoció el lugar, sentía nauseas, todo su cuerpo le dolía, el olor a desinfectante y una mescla de medicina invadió su sentido del olfato, fue hasta entonces que se percato que esta en un cuarto de hospital y fue entonces que la voz de alguien familiar llamo su atención

Mi niña ya has despertado –se escucho la voz de una mujer que le abrazo con mucho cuidado- eres la niña mas afortunada –dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

Abuela –Nanoha sonríe ligeramente- donde esta mi papá?

La abuela deja de abrazarle y se sienta donde había estado velando por su nieta, rehuyó de la mirada que le brindaba Nanoha- no sabemos…

Pero si estábamos en el mismo vagón -dice Nanoha reincorporándose un poco por la sorpresa olvidándose por unos momentos del dolor de las heridas que tenía, como era posible que no encontraran a su padre, sentía como sus emociones se mesclaban entre el dolor y el vacio que aquellas palabras estaban dejando marcado su corazón ya maltrecho

No lo han encontrado –responde la abuela con pena de ver a su querida nieta con aquella expresión

Pa..pá -murmura Nanoha mientras se deja caer de golpe en la cama, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo tanto que parecía ser todo un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero el dolor que sentía es tan real tanto que es imposible que todo fuera un simple sueño

Luego de un par de días y de haberse recuperado del todo le dieron el alta a Nanoha pero ella ya no es la misma chica todo lo que sentía con el pasado de los días la había carcomido tanto que llego un momento en los que no menciono palabra alguna, su abuela preocupada por su pequeña nieta la llevo consigo a Uminari una ciudad pequeña.

Cuando Nanoha pudo salir del hospital por fin sentía el aire fresco , ya podía caminar libremente pero correr seria otra cosa, aun no decía palabra alguna solo afirmaba con la cabeza para un si o la sacudía para un no, pero eso no fue lo único que se vio afectado por el accidente sino que también sus ojos azules aquellos que en algún momento fueron tan hermosos en estos momentos ya habían perdido aquel brillo que los caracterizaban dejando un azul tan oscuro y profundo que a cualquiera le daría un escalofrió con simplemente mirarles por unos momentos.

Vez mi niña te sentara bien un poco de aire fresco –dice la abuela de Nanoha mientras abre la puerta del taxi que ha pedido- ven subamos al taxi

Nanoha asiente y sube al taxi el cual no tenia nada en especial, mientras viajaban a su destino se percato que a lo lejos algo empezaba a brillar mas y mas cerca cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar a la perfección el mar azul como el par de ojos que posee, no había ninguna nube que amenazara el día donde el sol parecía que gobernaba el cielo, era tan soleado pero al mismo tiempo tan helado.

Conforme continuaban avanzando la abuela empezó a contarle todo lo que había en la ciudad aunque la peliroja no presta mucha atención a ello- se que no tenemos tantos lujos como estas acostumbrada pero espero que disfrutes mucho mi compañía, porque yo disfruto mucho de mi querida nieta –cuando Nanoha voltio a verle le dedico una sonrisa tan sincera una de aquellas que la peliroja pensó estaba olvidando, sin poder evitarlo la abrazo, ante aquel gesto la abuela le acaricia con suavidad la cabeza demostrándole con aquel movimiento que ella no esta sola

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que la abuela hablo de nuevo- ese mar es tan azul como tus ojos –su mirada fija en el mar- y tiene una belleza incomparable como tu –deja un beso en la cabeza de su nieta, el taxista toma las rutas con lentitud parecía como que estuviera dándoles un tour por la ciudad.

Nanoha miro por la ventana aun abrazando a su abuela, llego un momento en el que pasaron por un gigantesco colegio y al pasarlo mas adelante algo le llamo la atención un enorme jardín, el recorrido continuo ahora pasaban por un puerto pequeño pero acogedor, solo había como 3 barcos pesqueros, dejaron atrás el puerto y pasaron por mas colonias hasta que el taxi se detuvo frente a una casa la cual tiene un jardín adornado con varias flores, la abuela bajo del taxi, bajaron las cosas y le pago al taxista, cuando Nanoha bajo a lo lejos se percato como una joven de cabello largo y rubio pasea en bicicleta es lo único que pudo distinguir de ella pues doblo en una esquina y desapareció de su vista.

Nanoha tomo su maleta y camino hacia la entrada de la casa espero a que su abuela le abriera

Siéntete como en tu casa –le dijo su abuela al mismo tiempo que le permitía entrar

Gracias abuela –dice Nanoha a lo cual la nombrada solo sonrió

Una vez que entraron la abuela cerro la puerta- preparare algo de comer que te gustara –y sin dar oportunidad de que Nanoha respondiera prosiguió- será una sorpresa~ -se encamino a la cocina pero antes de dejarla sola en el recibidor la peliroja le habla

A-abuela…mi habitación.. –pregunta Nanoha tímidamente

A perdón que olvidadiza soy, es que estoy tan emocionada de tenerte aquí –dice la abuela sonriendo- toma cualquiera de las dos habitaciones que están arriba

Nanoha le sonrio y se dirijio un poco desorientada por la casa pues aun no se sentía tan confiada- será esta habitación? O aquella? –su mirada curiosa se detuvo en una tercera puerta- uh? –se acerco un poco titubeando so debía proseguir, tomo el picaporte de la puerta girando la perilla lentamente, la puerta rechino al abrirse los años habían afectado a las bisagras.

La peliroja se encuentra en el desván, había un maniquí en donde se probaban las pendras en polveado aun lado de un baúl el cual esta cubierto de una espesa capa de años en el, aun lado una pequeña cama la cual le hace falta el colchón busco con la vista indicios de este hasta que la encontró enrollado en el otro extremo de la habitación, dejo su maleta en la entrada y paso a recorrer el cuarto al costado izquierdo de la puerta se encuentra un escritorio el cual llamo su atención y se aproximo, el mueble tiene un gran espacio del lado izquierdo, del derecho se encuentran 3 cajones amplios, la mesa es plana con uno que otra abolladura hecha por un lápiz.

Al seguir inspeccionándolo escucho un silbido que le hiso volteo en la dirección en que provenía el sonido era donde esta el maniquí y ante ello se percato de una lona de color madera que se encuentra detrás del muñeco, camina acercándose a la lona y la jala al hacerlo una gran capa de polvo se levanta empolvándola toda, de la sorpresa cae de sentón con toda y lona

Coff coff –Nanoha ha cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos frente a ella esta una ventana redonda que anteriormente era cubierta por la lona, se levanta y mira al exterior la vista es hermosa pues da directo al mar, quedo hechizada por la maravillosa escena ante sus ojos- ma…dre…. –ante el recuerdo de ella no soltó ninguna lagrima, sonrió y se retiro de la ventana para luego regreso al primer piso donde volteo para todas partes y vio un balde de madera con un estropajo, sin dudarlo lo tomo y lo lleno con agua para luego regresar al desván, la abuela no se percato de lo que su nieta hacia, en esos momentos se encuentra concentrada cocinando mientras tararea una melodía.

Bueno manos a la obra –dice Nanoha al entrar al desván seria una larga batalla que la ojiazul no tenia pensado perder, conforme pasaba el estropajo por las zonas cubiertas de polvo este parecía resistirse alzándose y haciéndole toser en momentos, continuo con la limpieza movió la cama, el escritorio y encontró un tapete entre tanta tierra que realmente al inicio era parte del suelo, movió el baúl que esta tan pesado como si adentro contuviera piedras, lo intento abrir pero sin éxito alguno ya que este se encuentra bajo llave, así que se resigno y continuo empujándolo hasta ponerlo del otro lado de la habitación.

Mientras en la cocina la abuela terminaba de preparar la comida- esto tiene sabor a hogar –dice al probar un poco de lo que ha hecho- espero que le guste –sale de la cocina para buscar a Nanoha- Nanoha la comida esta lista –la llama desde las escaleras y al no recibir respuesta sube por ellas- Nanoha! La comida –le llama de nuevo subiendo un poco su tono de voz y de nuevo ninguna respuesta por parte de su nieta, camino por el pasillo y busco en la primera habitación pero no la encontró paso a la siguiente y tampoco, algo confundida de donde podría estar abrió la puerta del desván donde se llevo una sorpresa

No lo puedo creer- dice sorprendida al ver como la habitación esta impecable, sonrio gentilmente al percatarse que su nieta dormida en el suelo obviamente exhausta por tanto trabajo, Nanoha cambio el lugar de los muebles; el escritorio quedo con vista al mar y a su lado izquierdo se encuentra la cama, el maniquí quedo en una esquina y el tapete en la entrada del cuarto, el baúl se encuentra ahora en el costado derecho del escritorio.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de cansancio de Nanoha, la abuela no quiso interrumpir el sueño de su nieta así que salió del cuarto y a los minutos regreso con una manta para cubrirla y una almohada que puso bajo la cabeza rojiza la levanto con delicadeza para no despertarla- que duermas bien mi niña –dijo mientras se alejo lentamente- bueno yo si tengo hambre –bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un plato regocijante de comida que a una persona normal le daría miedo de ver que un plato asi fuera devorado por una abuelita.

La abuela se sirvió una porción generosa de lasaña y al terminar de comer se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar de semejante después de un dia algo agitado además de reposar la comida.

En el desván Nanoha se movía ligeramente a causa de una pesadilla en su sueño solo miraba sombras mientras ella estaba paralizada gritando- papá!! Papá!! No me dejes!! –al sentirse que caía en un fondo sin salida despertó de golpe su respiración agitada y con sudor frio, una gota se deslizo por su cien derecha, paso saliva fuertemente y lleva una mano a su corazón sintiendo sus propios latidos desbocados, cierra los ojos mientras suelta un suspiro intentando calmarse un poco, al abrirlos de nuevo mira por la ventana para darse cuenta que ya ha oscurecido, se levanto notando la manta y la almohada las cuales tomo y las coloco en la cama mientras sonreía ligeramente agradeciendo en silencio a su abuela.

Nanoha salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cocina donde noto que en la mesa se encuentra un placo servido de lasaña para ella, se sentó y tomo el plato así deleitando su paladar con la comida que su abuela le ha preparado, dio un primer bocado y lo saboreo- que rico –menciono para volver a probar mas de la lasaña, su abuela no mentía en que le agradaría la comida pues la lasaña es uno de sus platillos favoritos, cuando por fin se sintió satisfecha lavo su plato, la peliroja quería recorrer mas del exterior pero noto que las luces están apagadas y sin saber con exactitud donde están los apagadores busco entre las cosas de la cocina algo que le pudiera servir para iluminar su camino, fue entonces que en su búsqueda encontró una veladora con su base así que la tomo junto con una cajita de cerillos, al salir a ver el jardín de enfrente se percato de que la calle se encuentra iluminado por un pequeño faro, el sonido de las olas invadía el lugar, el olor a salado abundaba en el ambiente pareciera que el mar la llamara así que se aventuro a caminar en la dirección que provenía el sonido del oleaje.

Camino lentamente para disfrutar de las olas las cuales parecía que cantaban toda una orquesta acuática solo para ella pero cada vez que se acercaba al mar se volvía más oscuro, cuando empezó a sentir el piso suave prendió la vela para darse cuenta que frente a ella esta la divinidad de sus ojos, el mar en todo su esplendor, se sentó con la vela a un lado y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas iniciaron a fluir de sus ojos todo lo que había estado reteniendo se liberaba en ese instante, pequeños sollozos se escaparon de sus finos labios, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría resistir vivir de esa manera

No llores –escucho una voz suave en el aire que armoniza perfectamente con las olas- ten toma este pañuelo –justo cuando aquella figura se acerco a la luz el viento apago la vela como si quisiera que aquel encuentro fuera todo un misterio, al apagarse la vela solo se miraban las siluetas, no había luna que les iluminara y el faro estaba lejos de reflejar alguna luz.

Nanoha se quedo sin habla pero tomo el pañuelo de aquella figura desconocida, lo único que podía distinguir es que eran casi de la misma altura, además de la cabellera larga, continuo sin decir nada, la figura se sentó a su lado- Por que llorabas? –pregunto la figura a lo cual la peliroja no respondió de nuevo por miedo pero sus dudas se disiparon al percibir una fragancia dulce invadía su alrededor mezclado con el aroma del mar.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta la figura entre las sombras continuo hablando- el mar se lleva tantas angustias, es bueno poder soltarlas porque si uno carga con todo ese peso perderá esa chispa de vida y uno no debe de perderla, verdad? –aunque Nanoha no podía verle a su compañía sabia que ante esa pregunta la chica sentada a lado de ella sonreía- yo siempre sueño con tener unos ojos azules como el mar para llevarlo conmigo, pues el mar es hermoso –termino por decir la figura misteriosa, Nanoha se quedo sin respirar por un segundo mientras deslizaba su mano en busca de la vela pero lo que encontró fue la mano de la otra persona junto a ella y por primera ves en todo ese momento sus ojos hicieron contacto aunque la oscuridad no ayudaba a distinguir el color de los ojos de cada una, el corazón de la ojiazul latía con rapidez y las olas se dejaron escuchar, el contacto que en esos momentos tenían se rompió cuando la figura se levanto y hablo de nuevo- no llores, no temas puesto que el mar se llevara tus angustias –lentamente la figura se alejaba de Nanoha no sin antes decirle un adiós

Nanoha no tardo unos momentos en reaccionar y al sentir la suave tela en su mano murmuro- el pañuelo –había olvidado regresárselo

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Anvi:** bueno con esto finalizamos el primer capitulo D= espero les gustara

**Melody:** Besos y abrazos a todos –guiña el ojo-

**Anvi:** no nos quejamos si nos dejan sus opiniones, sugerencias etc


End file.
